The present device relates to decorative and ornamental fences.
The classic ornamental fence is a metal fence. The classic ornamental fence consists of panels of upright pickets connected by horizontal rails. Panels are supported by posts. The classic ornamental fence is very popular but the expense of the metal fence limits its use.
The classic ornamental fence is expensive because of the material involved in making the fence. These fences are heavy and so great care must be taken to provide posts that will be adequate to support the weight. Also the metal fences are difficult and heavy to ship and assemble. In prior art panels the pickets are typically welded to the stringers so specialized workers and equipment are needed. On the job site the panels are heavy and so a crew of workers is typically used to install the fences. Once installed the ornamental is fairly durable but does require maintenance painting to prevent corrosion of the metal panels. All this expense and labor keeps the classic beauty of the ornamental fence beyond the reach of the average home owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,764 discloses a system where the pickets pass through holes centrally through the rails. This approach requires some type of special fastener or exposed rivet head visible to both sides of the fence detracting from its appearance.
Thus it can be seen that there is a need for an improved ornamental fence that will be light weight, easy to install and that will be inexpensive to maintain while having an improved visual appearance.